Como ser una heroína adolescente sin perder la cabeza
by blondieunicorn
Summary: El último año de la escuela no es fácil para ningún adolescente. Pero si eres Kim Possible y tienes que lidiar con tu amigo y su rata, un maníaco incompetente obsesionado con la dominación mundial y su condenadamente inteligente y sexy ayudan... ¡oh, vamos! Repite conmigo: no te enamorarás de tu némesis. YES, BETCHES. Todo apunta a que en un futuro próximo esto será ¡KIGO!
1. Capítulo 1

Hola chicuelos! Bienvenidos a mi nuevo proyecto. La verdad es que por temas de estudios, falta de tiempo y demás he estado un poco desconectada del mundo creativo. Pero aquí estoy, de nuevo, con un fanfic... *redoble de tambores*... KI-GO.

Oh, vamos. En nuestro interior todos sabíamos que Shego daría todo su plasma por la pelirroja adolescente. Y que Kim Possible era demasiado correcta para admitir su atracción por esa cerebrito del mal.

Más allá de esto nada que decir. Simplemente digamos que es... una _oda cutre a una de las grandes series de mi infancia._ Si queréis contactar conmigo, jugar a piedra, papel, tijeras, lagarto, Spock o algo, mandadme un mensaje y os daré mi correo... o mi tuitah. Ya lo vamos viendo.

Saluditos, personas del internete.

Pero, antes que nada, me gustaría decir que **Kim Possible no me pertenece, ni la serie ni los personajes ni los logos... pertenecen a Disney y yo soy una simple sirvienta de mi gran genio creativo, que debía encontrar alguna sal...** vale. Ya paro. Solo eso.

 **...**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 1: Problemas de ser una heroína adolescente**

Un latigazo de dolor atravesó su columna vertebral cuando intentó levantarse. ¿Cuánto había dormido? Podría asegurar que menos de una hora, porque no le había servido para nada. Ladeó la cabeza hacia ambos lados, haciendo crujir sus vértebras.

Papeles, polvo, planos... se había vuelto a quedar dormida en la oficina de aquel loco doctor. Duh. Suspiró con frustración. No entendía por qué seguía al lado de aquel demente.  
Se levantó del sofá haciendo crujir los muelles. Viejos. Oxidados. Casi podía notar como se le clavaban en las entrañas cuando se acostó sobre aquella bazofia.

Bajó las escaleras sin ganas, preparada para otro monótono día acompañada de aquel inepto del mal: Drakken creaba algún plan absurdo para la DOMINACIÓN MUNDIAL (sí, es necesario utilizar mayúsculas. No contribuye a la dominación mundial, pero ayuda a la DOMINACIÓN TOTAL del espacio sobre este papel), de estilo muy retro. Como le gustaban las cosas a aquel carcamal: robots inútiles, rayos láser, inútiles aparatos de control mental que funcionaban con un complejo mando universal que habíamos comprado cinCO MINUTOS ANTES EN EL BAZAR CHINO DE LA ACERA DE ENFRENTE.

INÚTILES. Shego estaba rodeada de incompetentes que maquinaban planes absurdos que sería frustrados por la perfecta, adorable y no por ello menos asquerosa Kim Possible, con la inestimable ayuda del bufón y su rata. Y así era su vida. ¿En qué había fallado? Antes tenía una reputación dentro del mundo del crimen, tenía poder, cualquiera sabía que debían temerla si querían conservar su cabeza y ahora... Ahora ya ni ella se reconocía. ¿Tan bajo había caído?

\- **_¡SHEGO!. Shego, baja aquí. Tengo que enseñarte algo._** \- la chica del plasma rodó los ojos con cansancio. Seguro que era un nuevo plan absurdo. Pero no tenía muchas más opciones así que, con desgana, bajó hasta el taller de su colega - o _el dojo del mal_ , como él lo denominaba - a ver que idea disfuncional le esperaba esa tarde.

\- **_Drakken_** \- dijo la morena con una inclinación de cabeza.

El científico la examinó distraídamente por unos segundos. Parecía incluso más pálida que de costumbre, lo que realzaba aún más el hueso de su clavícula que dejaba ver su traje. Traje que ya no se pegaba a su figura como antaño, sinó que parecía algo estirado. O quizás era la chiquilla que lo portaba la que había adelgazado.  
Su rostro seguía exactamente igual que cuando la conoció, aunque ahora aquellas horribles ojeras cubrían parte de él. Aunque sus ojos... sus ojos ya no eran de aquel verde electrizante. Aunque un poco más grisáceos seguían siendo igualmente atractiv...

\- _**¡DRAKKEN! ¡DRAKKEN, ESPABILA! ¿Para qué narices me has llamado?**_ \- gritó la morena haciendo aspavientos con las manos.

\- **_Ah... si... claro... eso_** \- balbuceó el doctor - **_Shego_** \- pronunció aclarándose la garganta - ** _tengo... ¡EL PLAN DEFINITIVO! Es imposible que pueda fallar -_** dijo con una sonrisa triunfante

\- **_Hablas demasiado, viejo. En los años que nos conocemos... he vivido... por lo menos... 20 planes definitivos. Y ¿sabes qué?_** \- dijo con una sonrisa seductora colocándole las solapas de la bata a su colega

\- **_Q...qu...que_** \- musitó Drakken

\- **_¡QUE TODOS ELLOS HAN FALLADO, INEPTO!_**

Shego suspiró, frustrada, mientras se dejaba caer en un taburete. Apartó el cabello que le caía por la cara con una mano y no se molestó en fingir interés

\- **_Cuéntame tu nuevo, que no por ello menos absurdo, plan -_** dijo mirando cansada a Drakken, quien esbozó una sonrisa

\- **_Pues verás, como bien sabes, hasta ahora todos nuestros planes han sido frustrados por la calabaza, la rata y su amiguito. Pero eso cambiará a partir de ahora, mi querida Shego. El caso es que..._**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La habitación de la pelirroja no era muy grande. Sobre las paredes, azul claro, había una serie de fotos familiares, posters, aquel dibujo que Ron había hecho para ella en preescolar... La cama, situada bajo la ventana, no era muy grande. Y tampoco muy cómoda para alguien que debe luchar contra el crimen día a día.

Precisamente allí, la pelirroja hacía su "entrada triunfal".

\- **_Mierda. No me da tiempo_** \- En efecto amigos. Una de las desventajas de ser una heroína adolescente es que, literalmente, no tienes tiempo para nada. Aún tenía que ducharse, hacer la tarea de historia y esperar a Ron... ¡maldición! ¡Ron!. La pelirroja se había ofrecido a ayudarle a preparar el examen de matemáticas de la próxima semana. - **_¡MAAAAAAAMÁ!_** \- gritó la pelirroja - **_Mamá, acércate. Si viene Ron déjalo pasar y dile que me espere. Hemos quedado para preparar un examen. Yo me voy a duchar. Te quiero_** \- dijo lanzándole un beso y corriendo hacia la ducha.

* * *

 **Y hasta aquí el primer capítulo. No muy largo, pero es lo que hay... Sugerencias, críticas y solicitudes de linchamiento en los comentarios. Podéis darle a favorito y esas cosas. Me haríais muy feliz :)**

 **Y gracias por leer.**


	2. Capítulo 2

**CAPÍTULO 2: Extenuación**

Shego estaba cansada. Pero no cansada de decir _"llevo dos días sin dormir, no puedo más"._ Eso podía soportarlo perfectamente sin quejarse. La villana podría asegurar que estaba más cansada, mucho más cansada, cansada como... a nivel celular. ¡Eso mismo!. "Cansada a nivel celular" era la frase que definía su estado en esos momentos

Miraba a Drakken con aire distraído, sin prestar demasiada atención al "maravilloso plan" que el villano estaba relatando.

 ** _\- Shego, este láser es el arma definitiva..._** – relataba el villano entusiasmado – **_¿Recuerdas cuando dijiste que todos aquellos planos que robamos en el laboratorio de astrofísica de Texas eran basura? Pues creo que es ho…_** \- Shego había dejado de prestarle atención hace un buen rato.

Estaba rodeada de inútiles: el con sus absurdos planes sin futuro, el inepto del "niño imparable" y su rata, bufones de la perfecta Kim Possible... la morena bufó. Kim _"Pumpkin"_ Possible, el origen de sus problemas, aquella estúpida princesita adolescente con aires de superioridad...

Notaba la frustración recorriendo sus venas. El ambiente del laboratorio comenzaba a ser asfixiante y no estaba segura de cuanto tiempo más podría soportar aquel olor a azufre sin vomitar.

Examinó rápidamente con la mirada aquel "templo del mal" – como lo denominaba el inútil de su colega. - Era un absoluto desorden. Pobretas rotas, cristales, tubos de metal, jeringas... todo esparcido por el suelo. Realmente era consciente de ello, pero prefería obviarlo. Quizás si lo ignoraba también desaparecerían las arcadas.

Necesitaba escapar momentáneamente de allí… ¡Bingo! La puerta de la terraza. Seguramente Drakken ni siquiera se diese cuenta de su ausencia por unos minutos. Estaba demasiado enfrascado en su nuevo "juguetito".

Subió rápidamente las escaleras sin hacer ruido y empujó la puerta de emergencias. El aire frío de la ciudad le golpeó en la cara. Todo apuntaba a que le esperaba una noche tormentosa.

Pero un ruido la sacó de sus pensamientos. Pero qué… narices ¿ruido de ventosas?. Se asomó a la fachada y allí estaban: _Pumpkin_ Possible, el bufón y su rata ¿de verdad no tenían un plan mejor? Subir por un edificio ayudándose de unas ventosas era tan… película barata de los 80.

- ** _Dichosos los ojos, Possible. ¿A qué se debe tu visita?_** – dijo con una sonrisa socarrona

\- **_Cállate Shego_** – dijo la pelirroja con la respiración agitada alcanzando por fin la azotea.

La villana miró distraída hacia la fachada y esbozó una sonrisa – **_Parece que tu amigo tiene problemas_** – dijo señalando con la cabeza al joven, quien intentaba agarrarse al saliente de una ventana mientras el roedor rosado chillaba agarrado a su cabeza.

La pelirroja la observó brevemente. Parecía cansada, más delgada… Kim no sabría decir el motivo, pero definitivamente la villana no estaba bien.

\- **_¡Hey, Calabaza! ¿Tengo monos en la cara o qué te pasa?_** – dijo molesta – **_Tu amigo. Y su rata. Colgando. Fachada. Once pisos de caída. ¡¿HOLA?!_** – dijo haciendo gestos con las manos. – **_A veces pareces tan inepta como él…_** \- Finalizó sentándose en el suelo

\- **_¡Oh! Es… es verdad_** – balbuceó - **_¡Ron! Aguanta un poco –_** La adolescente miró a su alrededor, buscando algo que pudiera ayudarla, hasta que finalmente posó su vista en Shego

\- **_Ni lo pienses_** – dijo con gesto inexpresivo – **_no pienso ayudarte a salvar al bufón y su rata._**

La joven parecía agobiada. Se movía por todo el lugar buscando algo que pudiese ayudar a rescatar a su amigo, pero siempre terminaba dando vueltas en círculos y volviendo al borde de la terraza, comprobando que Ron siguiese allí.

\- **_¿QUIERES DEJAR DE DAR VUELTAS EN CÍRCULOS? ¡ME ESTÁS PONIENDO NERVIOSA. No puedo tener un minuto de tranquilidad ni en esta maldita azotea. –_** chilló la villana – **_Espero que después de esto os larguéis por donde habéis venido_** – dijo señalando con el dedo a la pelirroja. – **_Tú, bufón_** – dijo asomándose al vacío – **_apoya un pie ahí. ¡Ahí no, gusano! A tu derecha_** – Dijo frotándose las sienes - **_¿siempre es así de… como decirlo… insumiso mental?_** – preguntó a la chica – **_Da igual. Ahora, si aprecias un poco tu vida, más te vale que te quedes quieto ¿entendido?_**

La morena se alejó unos pasos hacia una esquina. Por un momento Kim pensó que se trataba de una trampa cuando vio el plasma en las manos de la villana, pero instantes después Shego volvía con un largo trozo de tubería en las manos.

\- **_Espero que sea suficiente para aguantar tu peso, bufón. Aunque, pensándolo mejor, sería muy divertido verte caer al vacío…_** – dijo con una sonrisa socarrona mientras colocaba el tubo al lado del joven.

Tras unos minutos la rata y su dueño estaban sentados en el suelo, respirando agitadamente.

\- **_She… Sh… Gra… Gracias_** – musitó sorprendida la pelirroja – **_Realmente… wow… eso ha sido bastante… inesperado de tu parte_**

\- **_Si. Lo que sea._** – respondió Shego fingiendo desinterés – **_Ahora… desapareced de mi vista antes de que sea yo la que os tire al vacío –_** finalizó con una mirada desafiante.

\- **_Vámonos Ronald_** – susurró tirando de él

\- **_Pero… pero Kim Possible, es Shego. Estamos en la terraza del laboratorio de Drakken. No podemos irnos así como así, es nuestro deb…_**

\- **_¡Ron! ¡He dicho que nos vamos!_** – gritó alterada.

 ** _\- Nos vemos, Pumpkin –_** susurró Shego mientras los jóvenes se alejaban - **_¿¡Pero qúe narices!? MENUDA CAGADA. ¿ACABO DE SALVAR AL BUFÓN Y SU RATA? –_** gritó frustrada mientras se pasaba la mano por el cabello - **_Realmente necesito dormir. Porque creo que ya no soy dueña ni de mi cuerpo… estúpida Kim Possible… joder…_** \- maldijo mientras se dirigía de nuevo al interior del laboratorio.

\- **_¡Drakken!_** – gritó – **_Necesito unos días de descanso, así que olvídate de verme el pelo por aquí en una semana._**

 ** _\- Pero, Shego…_**

 ** _\- ¡Cállate! –_** dijo amenazante sin dejarle terminar la frase – **_Ni se te ocurra llamarme a no ser que sea jodidamente importante o te volaré las entrañas de una forma no muy agradable ¿entendido?_**

 ** _\- S… si… Pero Shego, estamos tan cerca de termin…_**

 ** _\- Drakken. –_** susurró cortando de nuevo la frase de su colega – **_Hoy no es un buen día para tocarme las narices ¿He sido suficientemente clara?_** – dijo alzando la ceja – **_Bien. Creo que al fin me has entendido. Procura no cagarla mientras yo no estoy –_** finalizó saliendo de la sala y dando un portazo.

* * *

 **Y hasta aquí el segundo capítulo. Sugerencias, elogios (si es que los hay) y linchamientos en los comentarios.  
Por ahora no hay un día fijo de actualización, pero en un principio me gustaría que fuese una historia rápida porque tengo un nuevo proyecto en mente. Probablemente estamos hablando de unos 12-15 capítulos.**

 **Respecto a los días de actualización, me gustaría subir dos capítulos por semana. Así que probablemente sean ¿lunes y jueves? ¿martes y jueves? Aunque esta semana ha sido un poco caótico por ser la primera y esas cosas...**

 **Y, de nuevo, gracias por leer. Nos vemos.**


	3. Capítulo 3

**CAPÍTULO 3: En la boca del lobo**

Kim Possible iba a suspender el examen de matemáticas. Era un hecho. Un hecho tan grande como la herida que atravesaba la parte baja de su espalda. Anteayer había estado estudiando con Ron, pero no le había servido de nada.

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos del instituto intentaba visualizar las fórmulas en su mente, pero era imposible. _"Nada es imposible para Kim Possible"_ ¡Y un rábano!

Miró rápidamente su reloj. Aún quedaban veinte minutos para el examen. Lo mejor que podía hacer era ir a por un café y mentalizarse para el inminente suspenso…

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **.**_

 _"Vacaciones"_ era una palabra demasiado rara para Shego. Paseaba con lentitud por su apartamento, observando los muebles, buscando algo que hiciese de aquella vivienda algo más _"familiar"_ … lo que la gente llamaba _"hogar"_. Pero definitivamente aquello no era un _"hogar"_ , más bien parecía un piso piloto.

En las estanterías había casi más polvo que libros y aquel sofá parecía aún más incómodo que el de Drakken. Sin contar con el hecho de que era absurdamente hortera. ¿Vendían aquella mierda en Ikea? Un verdadero sacrilegio, a su parecer…

La nevera estaba vacía, aunque eso no fue una sorpresa. Al parecer tendría que hacer cosas de gente "normal" si quería comer.  
Se dirigió con recelo hacia al armario de la habitación. En vista de su mal gusto para los muebles, temía lo que podría encontrarse allí.  
Contra todo pronóstico, unos vaqueros rotos con una camiseta blanca unas tallas más grande y unas converse no parecían una mala opción. Ya era hora de quitarse aquel absurdo traje que se ceñía a su cuerpo como una segunda piel…  
Después de un rápido vistazo en el espejo cogió las llaves del coche, rogando internamente porque aún funcionara, y salió de casa dando un portazo

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

\- **_Love hurts, love scars, love wounds and mars… dada hmmmm… love is like a cloud holds a lot of rain…_** \- Shego tarareaba despreocupada mientras la voz de Joan Jett inundaba el coche.

Para qué negarlo: hacía un tiempo de mierda. La lluvia resbalaba por el parabrisas y los pocos coches que estaban por las carreteras iban a menos de 50 km/h. Y a Shego le empezaba a poner nerviosa tanta lentitud…

Aparcó en el parking de una conocida cadena de supermercados y, sin pensarlo demasiado, salió del coche. La lluvia le golpeó la cara, aunque no le importaba demasiado. Era agradable.

Tarareando aún entró en el supermercado. Rogaba porque nadie la reconociera. Intentando pasar desapercibida, tomó un carrito y se dirigió a la sección de pastelería.

Napolitanas de chocolate, cereales con un absurdo mono dibujado, filetes de ternera, entrecot, macarrones, un pollo entero, batidos de fresa, tres cajas de cerveza, patatas fritas, queso, tocino, huevos, salchichas… todo saludable. Aunque cogería también unos tomates y una lechuga. Tenía que fingir que se cuidaba… o no. En realidad no. Pero igual en algún momento de locura transitoria decidía hacerse una ensalada.

Todo listo. Ahora solo debía llevar todo aquello a la caja y pagar. No robar. Robar era trabajo. Pagar era… fingir ser una persona normal. De toda formas tenía una cantidad de dinero absurdamente elevada en su cuenta corriente…

\- **_¿¡Shego?!_**

La aludida se giró lentamente. Estaba de vacaciones, maldita sea, ¿era necesario encontrarse a Kim "absurdamente perfecta" Possible allí?

\- **_Kim Possible_** – dijo la morena con desgana

\- **_¿P…pero? ¿Qué haces aquí?_** – tartamudeó - **_¿Qué haces… así?_** – dijo observándola de arriba abajo.

\- **_Si. Bueno. A veces me gusta hacer cosas de gente normal, vestida como la gente normal… ya sabes_** – dijo con tono burlesco.

\- **_¡KIM! ¡KIMMIE! ¿QUIERES LOS CEREALES CON MIEL NORMALES O PREFIERES LOS QUE TIENEN FORMA DE ESTRELLITA?_** – dijo su madre acercándose. – **_Oh. Disculpa cielo, no sabía que estabas hablando con alguien._**

 ** _\- Oh, no pasa nada señora –_** dijo Shego con una sonrisa burlona al ver a Kim "puedo controlar mis emociones a la perfección" Possible totalmente enrojecida. – **_Yo ya me iba. Nos vemos… Kimmie_** – finalizó con una sonrisa burlona mientras se alejaba.

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **.**_

\- **_¡SHEGO! ¡Shego, espera!_** \- gritó la pelirroja agitada.

\- **_¿Se puede saber que haces, Calabaza?_** – preguntó molesta mientras metía la última bolsa en el maletero y cerraba la puerta con fuerza – **_Estoy de vacaciones. VA-CA-CIO-NES_** – alzó la voz mientras se metía en el coche.

Suspiró frustrada y encendió el reproductor de CD´s. Estúpida pelirroja…

\- **_¿POR QUÉ NARICES HAS ENTRADO EN MI COCHE SIN PERMISO?_** – gritó al ver a la joven sentada en el asiento del copiloto – **_Bájate ahora mismo._**

\- **_¡NO!_** – gritó la pelirroja – **_Quiero saber qué estás tramando. Nunca haces cosas de "gente normal". Huyes de la gente, y solo te acercas a ellos para algo malo. De todas form…_**

\- **_¡SE ACABÓ!_** – gritó Shego enfurecida – **_Te lo he dicho. Estoy de vacaciones. Vacaciones que tu estás jodiendo con tu impertinencia y tus aires de niña caprichosa que "debe salvar el mundo" ._** – dijo mientras arrancaba el coche – **_Por esa misma razón, porque estoy de VA-CA-CIO-NES_** – dijo enfatizando cada sílaba – **_no he volado tu preciosa cabeza todavía. Pero como sigas hablando me veré obligada a hacerlo ¿entendido?_** – finalizó de manera amenazante

Shego aceleró el coche haciendo chirriar los neumáticos.

\- **_Shego. Frena, por favor_** – susurró la pelirroja más pálida de lo normal

- ** _Pumpkin, si quieres salir viva de este hermoso paseo en coche más te vale cerrar tu preciosa boca ¿He sido clara?_**

\- **_S… si_** – asintió la joven torciendo la cabeza hacia la ventanilla.

Estaba tan distraída que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que le coche había parado.

\- **_¿Vas a bajar o piensas quedarte ahí toda la noche?_**

 ** _\- ¿Eh? Si… -_** susurró reaccionando – **_Voy_** – dijo siguiendo a la villana al interior de su apartamento.

\- **_¿Quieres llamar a tu madre?_**

\- **_Eh… perdona ¿Qué?_**

\- **_Joder_** – suspiró comenzando a enfadarse - **_¿Voy a tener que repetir todo dos veces? Te has metido en mi puñetero coche, podría haberte dejado en una cuneta, pero en vista del tiempo asqueroso que hace en esta maldita ciudad, he sido piadosa y no lo he hecho. Ahora estás en mi casa. Bienvenida a la mansión de Shego, cupcake_** – dijo con aire burlón – **_Ahora tienes dos opciones: puedes llamar a tu madre y decirle que vas a pasar la noche en casa de tu gran amiga Shego_** – relató con sorna – **_o puedes ir andando hasta tu casa. Tu eliges._**

 ** _\- Yo… -_** susurró la joven no muy segura de las intenciones de la morena - **_¿Dónde está el teléfono?_** – suspiró.

 _ **CONTINUARÁ...**_

* * *

Y hasta aquí el tercer capítulo, chiques!

Kim P. se ha metido (literalmente) en la boca del lobo. ¿Shego la envenenará mietras duerme? CHAN CHAN CHAAAAAAN ¿O intentará olvidar que esa pelirroja es su enemiga natural aunque le haya dESTROZADO LAS VACACIONES? LAS VACACIONES SON SAGRADAS. LA IRA DE SHEGO CAERÁ SOBRE KIM POSSI... o igual no :P.

Yo creo que estas dos se quieren muuuuucho debajo de todo ese odio ;)

Como siempre: gracias por leer, gracias por comentar ( **Sexy-Tomboy**... creo que tus preguntas se resolverán en los próximos capítulos)

PD: La canción que va escuchando Shego en el coche es **_Love Hurts_**. En mi cabeza suena la versión de Joan Jett.. pero también hay otras.


	4. Capítulo 4

Hola amiguetes! **Antes que nada, me gustaría responder a vuestros reviews.**

 **Sexy-Tomboy:** gracias por seguir la historia. Guapa, hermoza, beia ;) Este nuevo capítulo es para tí y solo para tí... en realidad no. Pero casi.  
Me estoy leyendo _"La luz en tus ojos"_ , pero es que soy tan fan de Brittana que me da mucha penita :´(. Además, acabo de llegar al cap. 13 y ha sido como ¿WTF? ¿UN BEBÉ? Casi me caigo de la silla...

 **Michuchan:** Sí. Creo que el sentimiento es colectivo. Kim Possible marcó la infancia de una generación... la mejor generación... la que dominará el mundo MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJok. Ya paro.

 **Diana hime 13:** Si, a mis profesores también les gusta mi manera de redactar... cuando estoy inspirada... y no soy una vaga de mierder ;) Pero eso, que muchas gracias por leer y espero que te guste este nuevo capítulo.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 4: No me dedico a exterminar gente... cuando estoy de vacaciones**

 **- _¿Vas a quedarte agazapada en el sofá mucho tiempo?_** – Preguntó Shego de manera burlesca - **_¡No me dedico a exterminar a gente cuando estoy de vacaciones!_**

 ** _\- Ajá. Cuando estás de vacaciones… pero ¿y el resto del tiempo? Seguro que ni siquiera recuerdas a todos los inocentes a los que has quitado la vida. Como aquellos agentes que Wade envió al Ártico. No quiero ni saber la clase de tortur…_**

 ** _\- ¡CÁLLATE YA, KUNG-FU PANDA! –_** gritó alterada – **_Soy una villana. Pero no una asesina. Tus amiguitos del Ártico fueron unos irresponsables que murieron de hipotermia. Yo no tuve nada que ver. Así que no cargues muertes en mi espalda… -_** finalizó. La morena tenía la respiración agitada y controlar sus poderes comenzaba a resultar demasiado complicado. Ganas de aplastarle la cabeza a aquella estúpida chiquilla no le faltaban…

\- **_Yo… She… Shego. De verdad que no sabía nada. Siento haberte juzgado –_** susurró agachando la cabeza.

\- **_Siento haberte juzgado, siento haberte juzgado…_** \- imitó con burla – **_Es lo que hacéis todos. Todos sois iguales… Más te vale ahorrarte tus comentarios impertinentes y cerrar la boca si no quieres que te ponga de patitas en la calle bajo la tormenta –_** dijo amenazante.

Tras la pequeña discusión la pelirroja se quedó sentada en el sillón sumida en sus pensamientos. ¿Era seguro quedarse en casa de su enemiga? Giró la cabeza hacia la ventana, donde el agua golpeaba con fuerza y suspiró. En realidad no tenía otra opción.

 _- **Toma** – _ dijo la morena dejando un plato de macarrones con queso frente a la chica – **_come algo_** _._

Maldita sea. ¿En qué momento Shego había preparado aquello? ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado mirando por la ventana?

\- **_Gracias_ ** – susurró. Estaba algo avergonzada, quizás había juzgado a la chica sin conocerla realmente.

Shego hizo un gesto con la cabeza como respuesta y se sentó en el sofá con su plato. No era por fanfarronear, pero era una jodida diva de la cocina. O quizás llevaba demasiado tiempo sin comer algo decente y los macarrones le sabían a gloria.

\- **_D-d-deja_** – musitó la pelirroja – **_ya recojo yo. Es lo menos que puedo hacer… creo_** – susurró, aún confusa por toda la situación.

\- **_Si insistes…_** – respondió Shego alzando los hombros – **_voy a darme una ducha._**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

¿Había metido a Kim Possible en su casa? Joder, sí. Había metido a la princesita perfecta en su casa. Era una locura, una maldita locura.

El agua caliente caía sobre sus hombros pero no la relajaba. Gruñó frustrada. Era inútil, quizás mañana sería otro día…

Se aclaró rápidamente y abrió la mampara, llenando el baño de vapor.

Sacó una toalla del mueble y se secó el pelo. Sin molestarse en cubrirse abrió la puerta del baño y se dirigió a la habitación a por ropa. Dormir desnuda no era una opción con Kim Possible en su casa, así que sacó unos bóxers del cajón y una camiseta holgada.

\- **_Kim_** – gruñó saliendo de la habitación **_– espero que no hayas destrozado nada mientras yo estaba en la ducha, porque sino volaré tu preciosa cabeza por los aires. ¡Eh! ¿Me estás escuchando?_** – gritó haciendo gestos frente a la pelirroja.

\- **_S… s… si. Tranquila. No he tocado nada_** – respondió intentando ocultar su sonrojo. Si Shego la descubría mirándola de esa forma le arrancaría la cabeza. Pero, joder, aquellos bóxers se ajustaban tan bien a sus piernas. Uffff. Sus piernas. Tenía una cicatriz bajo la rodilla derecha. ¿Sería culpa de ella?. Vale. Tenía que admitir que Shego era como una maldita diosa griega. Y, además, su traje de combate no dejaba mucho lugar a la imagin…

- ** _… habitación. ¡¿HE SIDO CLARA?!_** – finalizó la morena con una mirada amenazante.

Mierda. No tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que había dicho la villana.

\- **_Si Shego, totalmente_** – respondió como una autómata.

\- **_Bien. Pues ahora me voy a dormir. Si quieres conservar tu cabeza… procura no despertarme._** – finalizó dirigiéndose a su habitación y cerrando la puerta con fuerza.

La pelirroja se tumbó en el sillón tapándose con la manta hasta la nariz. ¿De verdad había pensado en ella… de _"esa"_ forma?. Más allá de que fuera una mujer… porque, dada la situación, eso no tenía importancia ahora… era su Némesis, su enemiga natural, una villana. No era correcto. Aunque tampoco era correcto lo condenadamente atractiva que era aquella mujer… ¡NO!. La joven cerró los ojos con fuerza intentando apartar aquellos pensamientos de su mente.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Un trueno resonó haciendo temblar toda la casa. Mierda, maldita sea, mierda. La pelirroja se encogió aun más. Ella era Kim Possible y no podía dejarse llevar por el miedo. Y menos por una simple tormenta.

Intentaba controlar su respiración. Necesitaba dejar de temblar.

 _"No hay nada imposible para un Possible. Vamos Kim, una absurda tormenta no podrá contigo"_ – recitaba mentalmente la pelirroja.

Cuando un segundo trueno, aún más fuerte que el anterior, cruzó el cielo Kim fue consciente de que estaba llorando. ¿Cuándo había empezado a llorar? ¿Había algo más humillante que aquello?

\- **_Shego_** – susurró la pelirroja acercándose a la puerta del dormitorio de esta – **_Shego, abre la puerta. Por favor…_**

\- **_Juro que voy a matarte por despertarme. De esta no te salvas, est…_** \- pero no pudo terminar su amenaza.

Los brazos de la pelirroja rodeaban el cuello de la joven mientras reposaba la cabeza sobre su hombro. Estaba al borde del colapso.

 ** _\- Shego, por favor, no me mates por esto. Me dan pánico las tormentas –_** susurró sin apartarse de la chica al borde de un ataque de ansiedad.

La morena no tenía muy claro que protocolo seguir en estos casos. Con una expresión de asombro llevó a la pelirroja hasta su cama.

Se sentó en una esquina mientras la pelirroja se encogía sobre el colchón.

\- **_No me dejes sola esta noche_** – susurró la adolescente – **_por favor._**

Y a Shego no le quedó más remedio que acceder a aquella descabellada petición.

 **.**

 _ **CONTINUARÁ (?)...**_

Y hasta aquí el cuarto capítulo. Ya sabéis: linchamientos y elogios en los comentarios... y, como siempre, ¡gracias por leer!


	5. Capítulo 5

Antes que nada, disculpas por no subir los días que había mencionado. Un familiar está en el hospital... y mi casa es un pequeño caos. Realmente el capítulo ya lo tenía escrito, pero no tenía mi ordenador conmigo.

En compensación (o algo así) espero estar inspirada este fin de semana y poder subir dos capítulos.

 **Sexy-Tomboy:** **No desesperes. Aquí tienes un nuevo capítulo ^^**

 **maestro jedi: Gracias por leer, y sí: el plan es continuarlo. Aunque aún no tengo muy claro como...**

 **...**

 **CAPÍTULO 5: Después de la tormenta siempre viene la calma... o no**

Al parecer era verdad aquello de que "después de la tormenta siempre viene la calma". La luz del sol se filtró por entre las persianas de la habitación impactándole directamente en la cara. Gruñó y se cubrió con las sábanas dispuesta a seguir dur… ¡HE DICHO QUE SE CUBRIÓ CON LAS SÁBANAS! ¿Quién narices estaba sujetando sus sábanas?

Se giró despacio hacia el lado derecho y allí estaba. Maldita sea. ¡PUMPKIN! ¿Se puede saber qué hacía Kim Possible en SU cama?

Los acontecimientos de la noche pasada golpearon entre sus recuerdos… Así que a la pelirroja le daban miedo las tormentas. Sonrió con malicia. Ya encontraría alguna forma de molestarla gracias a aquello…

Se frotó los ojos y pasó una mano por su pelo, suspirando. Volvió a mirar a la pelirroja. Ciertamente así no parecía tan peligrosa. Varios mechones de su pelo caían por su cara.

Shego pensó que nunca la había visto tan tranquila, tan calmada… no le molestaría verla más veces así.

Mierda. ¿De verdad acababa de pensar en repetir el hecho despertar al lado de Kim Possible?. Sacudió su cabeza para alejar esos descabellados pensamientos.

Era su Némesis, su enemiga… eran como el agua y el aceite.

Definitivamente necesitaba una ducha para despejarse. Probablemente una ducha fría…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Encendió la televisión mientras se servía leche con cereales. Probablemente sería una buena idea ponerle sirope de chocolate también. Si, definitivamente su creación culinaria mañanera pintaba bien. Deliciosamente bien.

Se tiró con desgana en el sillón mientras buscaba en la televisión algo decente para ver. Programas de cotilleos, noticias… basura… hmmm… _Hora de aventuras_. Aquello comenzaba a ponerse interesante… ¡¿Qué?! Todos sabemos que son unos dibujos muy intelectuales… ella era muy madura.

Le resultaba extraño no tener nada que hacer. Extrañamente agradable. Es más, podría acostumbrarse a eso… una vida sin los gritos de Drakken. Definitivamente… placentero.

Unos ruidos en la habitación captaron su atención. Las 11:30… definitivamente la princesita justiciera no era tan perfecta como aparentaba, y hasta Kim Possible se levantaba tarde.

\- _**¿Esperas que te sirva el desayuno también? Esto no es un hotel Princess**_ – dijo mientras miraba brevemente a la figura apoyada en el marco de la puerta y volvía a centrar su atención en el televisor.

\- _**Hmmm…**_ \- la pelirroja gruñó levemente – _**cállate. Estoy destrozada…**_

\- _**¿Mucha acción anoche?**_ – respondió la morena alzando una ceja a con sorna.

\- _**Cállate.**_ – respondió cortante - _**¿Qué hora es?**_

\- _**Exactamente…**_ \- dijo mirando dramáticamente el reloj del salón – _**las 11:34 del miércoles 14 de marzo. Al menos en este hemisferio.**_ – finalizó con burla - _**¿Responde eso a tu pregunta, Pumpkin?**_

\- _**¡MIERDA! ¡Mierda y de nuevo mierda!**_ – gritó frustrada corriendo hacia la habitación - _**¿Dónde está mi ropa?**_

\- _**Tsss… deberías cuidar tu vocabulario, Princess**_ – respondió la villana con una sonrisa burlesca

\- _**¡Shego! No estoy para bromas ahora. ¡Tengo que ir a clase!**_ – vociferó desde la habitación - _**¿has visto mi camiseta? Si me doy prisa igual puedo llegar sobre las doce, después del segundo recreo y pedirle a Ron lo…**_

\- _**¡Relaja la fresita!**_ – dijo la villana alterada – _**Ahora te vas a calmar, vas a coger tus pantalones, que están tirados encima del escritorio y me vas a dejar terminar mi desayuno. Y, como soy un alma caritativa, te voy a llevar a tu estúpida escuela. A ver si dejas de gritar de una vez, porque me duele la cabeza horrores**_ – dijo frotándose las sienes.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

\- _**Sube al coche**_ – susurró amenazante.

La adolescente aceptó la orden sin rechistar, se acomodó en el asiento del copiloto y giró la cabeza hacia la ventanilla. Shego se había portado relativamente bien con ella y no quería romper esa especie de "tregua" que se había creado. A decir verdad, la villana no era tan desagradable. Kim no podría decir que se trataba de una "buena persona" pero, ¿quién sabe lo que habría sufrido para llegar hasta donde estaba hoy?

\- _**Hey.**_ \- dijo sacando a la joven de sus pensamientos – _**Abre la guantera y pásame un ibuprofeno. Tiene que haber una caja por ahí…**_

\- _**Pero… estos medicamentos suelen tomarse con agua**_ – susurró tomando la caja - _**Además s…**_

\- _**Calabaza**_ – dijo interrumpiendo el discursito – _**Me paso las leyes por un sitio que no quieres saber, ¿crees que voy a seguir las indicaciones de un maldito prospecto? Trae**_ – gruñó sacándole la pastilla de las manos y tragándola casi sin inmutarse.

El resto del trayecto fue totalmente en silencio. La pelirroja estaba agotando la paciencia de Shego y sabía que, en el estado en el que estaba, no le convenía.

\- _**Y aquí te dejo tirada**_ – dijo la villana frenando en seco frente a la escuela – _**Mira, ahí tienes al bufón esperándote. Un gran recibimiento, sin duda**_ – bromeó señalando a Ron con la cabeza.

\- _**Maldición**_ – gruñó por lo bajo – _**a ver que excusa absurda busco ahora… Mhhhhh… Gracias por traerme, Shego. Y por no matarme mientras duermo**_ – bromeó intentando relajar la tensión – _**Ya… nos veremos… supongo…**_ \- finalizó bajando del coche.

\- _**Claro que nos veremos… y mucho antes de lo que esperas, Princess**_ – susurró con una media sonrisa.

 **Capítulo 6.**

\- _**Kim**_ – gritó Ron dirigiéndose hacia ella - _**¿estás bien? ¿te ha hecho algo? Quizás ha usado un chip de control mental, o igual ha anulado tu voluntad con un ra…**_

\- _**Ronald**_ – dijo apretándole los hombros y parando su verborrea – _**no me ha hecho nada, no ha pasado nada, estoy bien ¿vale?**_ – finalizó mirándole a los ojos.

El rubio aún la miraba con recelo. Suspiró. Ron era así, aunque de alguna forma le parecía tierno que se preocupase tanto por ella.

\- _**Vámonos**_ – dijo la pelirroja finalmente – _**a ver si puedo aprovechar las últimas clases. ¿Me pasarás los apuntes?**_ – preguntó esbozando una sonrisa.

\- _**Por supuesto, Kim Possible**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Las clases transcurrían con normalidad. El profesor Bans relataba con su monótona voz algo sobre las guerras coloniales, Ron dormitaba sobre el libro… todo normal. Todo como siempre.

\- _**Ron**_ – susurró la joven – _**Tssssss, Ron**_ – repitió zarandeandolo suavemente – _**El Señor Bans acaba de salir por la puerta, se están marchando todos… ¡Vamos!**_

\- _**Ah… si…. Claro, claro…**_ \- respondió desperezándose - _**Espero que no me haya visto dormir en su clase o me odiará de por vida**_ – dijo pasándose la mano por la nuca.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Shego conducía de vuelta a su apartamento tras dejar a la pelirroja en el colegio. Quizás no había sido tan buena idea… Pero, ¡demonios!, había merecido la pena solo por ver la cara que se le había quedado al estúpido de su amiguito.

Aparcó sobre la acera. De todas formas la policía seguramente tendría fichado su coche y, si sabían lo que les convenía, no se atreverían a multarla.

Silbando, entró en el portal y rebuscó en su buzón: factura, factura, postal absurda, propaganda… nada interesante.

 _¿En qué ocupaba su tiempo la gente cuando estaba de vacaciones?_ \- Pensó mientras se dejaba caer en el sofá.

Hmmm... puede que la televisión tuviera sus respuestas. Pero, definitivamente, los programas de cotilleos y la teletienda no despertaban demasiado su interés. ¡Hasta aquella mancha amarillenta del techo era más interesante que la programación matutina!

Aunque, pensándolo bien, quizás la ciudad tuviese algo bueno que ofrecerle.

Sin meditarlo demasiado, la morena tomó sus llaves y salió dando un portazo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La casa de la pelirroja no se encontraba muy lejos del instituto, pero el camino parecía interminable. Ron hablaba y hablaba. Solo, básicamente. Porque Kim había dejado de prestarle atención hacía un buen rato.

\- _**Kim**_ – gritó Ron dirigiéndose hacia ella - _**¿estás bien? ¿te ha hecho algo? Quizás ha usado un chip de control mental, o igual ha anulado tu voluntad con un ra…**_

\- _**Ronald**_ – dijo apretándole los hombros y parando su verborrea – _**no me ha hecho nada, no ha pasado nada, estoy bien ¿vale? – finalizó mirándole a los ojos.**_

 **CONTINUARÁ**


	6. Capítulo 6

**CAPÍTULO 6: ¿Pero quien te piensas que soy? ¿Lucy Diamond?**

- ** _Kim_** – gritó Ron dirigiéndose hacia ella - _**¿estás bien? ¿te ha hecho algo? Quizás ha usado un chip de control mental, o igual ha anulado tu voluntad con un ra…**_

\- **_Ronald_ ** – dijo apretándole los hombros y parando su verborrea – ** _no me ha hecho nada, no ha pasado nada, estoy bien ¿vale?_** – finalizó mirándole a los ojos.

El rubio aún la miraba con recelo. Suspiró. Ron era así, aunque de alguna forma le parecía tierno que se preocupase tanto por ella.

\- **_Vámonos_** – dijo la pelirroja finalmente – **_a ver si puedo aprovechar las últimas clases. ¿Me pasarás los apuntes?_ ** – preguntó esbozando una sonrisa.

\- **_Por supuesto, Kim Possible_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Shego conducía de vuelta a su apartamento tras dejar a la pelirroja en el colegio. Quizás no había sido tan buena idea… Pero, ¡demonios!, había merecido la pena solo por ver la cara que se le había quedado al estúpido de su amiguito.  
Aparcó sobre la acera. De todas formas la policía seguramente tendría fichado su coche y, si sabían lo que les convenía, no se atreverían a multarla.

Silbando, entró en el portal y rebuscó en su buzón: factura, factura, postal absurda, propaganda… nada interesante.

 _¿En qué ocupaba su tiempo la gente cuando estaba de vacaciones?_ \- Pensó mientras se dejaba caer en el sofá.  
Hmmm... puede que la televisión tuviera sus respuestas. Pero, definitivamente, los programas de cotilleos y la teletienda no despertaban demasiado su interés. ¡Hasta aquella mancha amarillenta del techo era más interesante que la programación matutina!

Aunque, pensándolo bien, quizás la ciudad tuviese algo bueno que ofrecerle.

Sin meditarlo demasiado, la morena tomó sus llaves y salió dando un portazo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La casa de la pelirroja no se encontraba muy lejos del instituto, pero el camino parecía interminable. Ron hablaba y hablaba. Solo, básicamente. Porque Kim había dejado de prestarle atención hacía un buen rato.

- _ **Kimmie**_ – susurró el pelirrojo captando su atención - _**sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea ¿verdad?**_

\- **_Claro que si Ron. No hay nadie en quien confíe más que en ti_ ** – dijo fingiendo una sonrisa. – **_Pero, de verdad, tranquilo. No tienes nada de qué preocuparte._**

\- _**Perfecto**_ – dijo entusiasmado. – **_Entonces sigo por donde iba. ¿Recuerdas a Dana? ¿Aquella animadora a la que le tiré accidentalmente un café a principio de curso? Pues creo que le gusto._ ** – afirmó con una sonrisa. – **_Hoy, en el recreo, después de que Mike y sus amigos del equipo de fútbol me lanzasen al barro, apare…_**

\- **_¡KIM! ¡RON! ¿ME ESCUCHÁIS?_** – Para alivio de la pelirroja, el Kimmunicador había cortado el discursito de su amigo. ¡Gracias a los cielos! No podría soportar ni una manzana más caminando al lado de Ron y sus historias…

\- _**Si, Wade**_ – respondió la pelirroja cogiendo el aparato. – **_Te oímos perfectamente ¿qué ocurre?_**

 ** _-_ _Bien. Se ha producido un robo en la joyería de Walker Street. Sabéis la que os digo ¿no?. No hay pruebas, no hay rastros ¡nada! Un diamante de un metro de diámetro desaparece sin dejar rastro… Chicos, creemos que Drakken y Shego están detrás de esto ¡Llegad hasta el fondo del asunto y volved con el pedrusco! Perdonad, tengo una llamada por la otra línea… los del departamento de Seguridad Nacional también están en este caso_** – dijo tecleando rápidamente en su ordenador – **_Ya sabéis lo que debéis hacer. Tenéis todo el fin de semana. Kim, Ronald… -_** sentenció con tono serio ** _\- confío en vosotros. ¡Tened cuidado!_**

Perfecto, al parecer Kim Possible iba a pasar otro fin de semana sin dormir.

\- **_Vale Ronald. Esto es lo que vamos a hacer: debería estar en casa... -_** dijo mirando su reloj ** _\- hace un cuarto de hora. Así que comenzaremos con esto mañana por la mañana. Voy a estar a las ocho en la puerta de tu casa, así que más te vale que estés despierto o te patearé el trasero_** \- dijo esbozando una sonrisa. - _**Voy a investigar todo lo que pueda sobre este asunto. Rufusy tú podríais buscar algo en las bases de datos sobre ladrones... roba... diamantes gigantes. ¡Da igual! Haz una lista con todos los que den el perfil... ¡Nos vemos mañana! -**_ dijo mientras salía corriendo.

 _ **\- Pero... Kim. ¡Kim! ¡Tu casa queda hacia la otra dirección! ¡Kim!...**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Necesitaba encontrar a Shego. Una parte de ella deseaba que no fuese la morena quien estuviese detrás de ese robo… Notaba los latidos de su corazón en sus oídos, la sangre fluía rápidamente por sus venas. Quizás estaba un poco en baja forma después de los últimos acontecimientos…  
Frenó sus pasos en seco en medio de la calle. El sudor caía por su frente y se vio obligada a poner las manos en sus rodillas, en un intento de no caer al suelo, mientras intentaba controlar su respiración.

Ni siquiera sabía donde vivía Shego. Todo era una locura, una maldita locura…  
Su improvisada maratón la había llevado a la parte baja de la ciudad, cerca del puerto. No podía hablar de suburbios… pero la verdad es que no era un barrio demasiado recomendable.  
No había muchos coches, por no decir casi ninguno. Y los pocos vehículos que se podían ver eran amasijos de hierro, oxidados e inservibles. La pelirroja dudaba de que aquellos cacharros pudiesen funcionar.

Al fondo de la calle se podía ver el mar, batiendo violentamente contra las rocas. Quizás aquello era un barrio de marineros… y quizás el mar le ayudaría a despejar su caótica mente.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **- _¡¿Pumpkin?!_ \- ** dijo la morena sorprendida **- _¿qué haces aquí?_**

 **- _Yo..._ \- ** balbuceó la pelirroja sorprendida **- _no. Ni siquiera sabía que estabas aquí... yo... solo estaba caminando... y llegué aquí. ¿Qué haces tú aquí? -_** dijo sentándose al lado de la villana

- ** _Oh. Vamos, Calabaza ¿de verdad no lo sabes? Vivo aquí al lado_** \- dijo alzando una ceja

\- _**Yo...**_ \- dijo sorprendida la pelirroja - **_la verdad es que no lo recordaba. Me... me refiero... -_** dijo balbuceando - _ **tu conducción temeraria no me dejó ver muy bien el camino.**_ **_Aunque tengo que admitir que una parte de mí quería verte... -_** finalizó agachando la cabeza.

La morena sonrió internamente ante esa confesión. La verdad… le costaría patearle el trasero una vez terminasen sus vacaciones.

\- **_Lo sé… soy irresistible_** – bromeó Shego

- ** _La verdad es que sí. Todo hace que acabe volviendo a ti…_** \- instantáneamente la adolescente se arrepintió de estas palabras – ** _Me refiero que… tú eres… atractiva pero… no estoy diciendo que te persiga ni nada de eso_** – balbuceó - **_no… ya… ya me has entendido. Mejor dejémoslo pasar_** – finalizó agachando la cabeza.

\- _**Como dos enormes asteroides a punto de colisionar…**_ – susurró acariciando la mejilla de la pelirroja – **_Pero la verdad es que tú si que eres irresistible. Al menos para mí…_** \- declaró acercándose a la pelirroja – **_y la verdad es que…_** \- dijo agarrando a la pelirroja y sentándola sobre sus piernas – **_ya es algo inevitable._**

La villana acortó por fin la distancia que las separaba. Empezó como un simple roce de labios hasta que la necesidad se hizo presente. Shego llevó su mano a la nuca de la pelirroja para profundizar más el beso. No quería ser brusca, pero necesitaba a aquella pelirroja más que el jodido aire que respiraba.

Se separó levemente. Pasó su lengua por el labio inferior de la pelirroja y lo mordió tirando de él, arrancándole un leve gemido a la adolescente.

\- **_Y ahora me vas a decir qué es lo que tanto te preocupa ¿O es que te ha comido la lengua el gato?_ ** \- dijo con burla mientras pasaba los brazos por la cintura de la pelirroja.

\- **_Yo_** \- dijo la adolescente sonrojada - **_¡Shego! Por Dios. Nos acabamos de besar y..._** \- la pelirroja fue cortada de nuevo por los labios de Shego - **_¡Shego! Deja de hacer eso_** \- gritó con la respiración entrecortada. - **_Duh. Supongo que sabrás lo del diamante de la joyería de Walker Street ¿no?. Pues eso, eres una de las principales sospechosas._**

\- **_¿Yo?_** – dijo la morena fingiendo sorpresa – **_Pero si soy un trocito de pan…_** \- dijo fingiendo inocencia. La villana delineó la mandíbula de Kim con su dedo índice – **_Eso es más de alguien como Lucy Diamond o un ladrón de segunda_ ** – sentenció mientras comenzaba a besar el cuello de la pelirroja – **_Además_** – dijo tras morder levemente la zona donde se encontraba el pulso y arrancándole un pequeño gemido a la pelirroja - **_¿para qué iba a robar un diamante del tamaño de mi cabeza? Yo soy más de esmeraldas, Pumpkin_** – finalizó con burla mirándola intensamente. – **_Sabes que me gusta el verde… y bueno… quizás desde hoy también me guste un poco el rojo -_** finalizó jugando con el cabello de la adolescente.

 ** _CONTINUARÁ..._**

* * *

Y HASTA AQUÍ EL CAPÍTULO 6. Love is in the air chic s.

Disculpas por no actualizar antes, pero la verdad es que todo está siendo un pequeño caos y me ha resultado imposible. Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.  
Como siempre... gracias por leer... vuestros reviews me hacen feliz y mehmehmeh esas cosas que siempre pongo.

Nos leemos!


	7. Capítulo 7

**¡Nuevo capítulo! Si, sé que no es el día que había dicho... pero de verdad no tuve tiempo. Espero que os guste y... ¡nos leemos!**

 **\- Lourdes:** ¡Bienvenida! Y gracias por leer

 **\- dianahime13:** Seh... bueno. La mención a Lucy Diamond era casi inevitable XD

 **...**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 7. Como dos enormes asteroides a punto de colisionar.**

Caos. Caos es lo que había significado aquel estúpido beso con Shego. Caos en su mente, caos en su vida, caos en la misión… por eso ahora Kim Possible estaba caminando a las tres de la mañana por uno de los barrios más pijos de la ciudad. ¡Oh! Y Ron. Ron… bueno… él caminaba a su lado asaltándola con preguntas que la pelirroja no estaba dispuesta a responder.

Era absurdo vigilar de nuevo el lugar del crimen porque era ovbio que quienquiera que fuese el ladrón de diamantes NO iba a volver. ¿Qué esperaba Wade? ¿Qué el diamante reapareciese en su sitio con una nota de _"Disculpas. Besis"_?

\- _**Sigo viendo esto totalmente absurdo**_ – bufó la pelirroja - _**Quien haya robado el pedrusco ya tiene lo que quería. No va a volver a darse un paseo por aquí…**_

\- _**Bueno. Quizás podamos encontrar alguna pista, Kim Possible**_

\- _**No vamos a encontrar nada. ¿Crees que alguien capaz de robar un diamante de esas dimensiones va a dejar alguna pista? Siento bajarte de la nube Ronald, pero esto no es más que un paseo nocturno…**_

\- _**Bueno. Siempre eres una buena compañía para un paseo nocturno, Kim Possible**_ – dijo el rubio titubeando.

Lo que le faltaba. Su vida sentimental ya era un absoluto caos como para que ahora Ron quisiera ser su caballero de brillante armadura… quizás… si era sutil… podría destruir sus esperanzas sin hacer pedazos su corazón ¿no?

Demonios, ¿a quién intentaba engañar? Ese chiquillo llevaba suspirando por ella desde preescolar…

\- _**Ronald… esto… es complicado**_ – dijo en voz baja. – _**Quiero… necesito hablar contigo sobre algo que me está pasando. Desde hace una semana o así… realmente no… no fue nada planeado**_ – susurró mientras las primeras lágrimas comenzaban a caer por sus mejillas - _ **Y la verdad es que soy la primera sorprendida por esto…**_

 _ **\- Hey –**_ dijo el rubio sorprendido _ **– Kim… Kim Possible ¿estás llorando? Vamos… vamos a sentarnos ahí –**_ dijo señalando un portal - _ **y… y, bueno, te calmas o… no sé si hay algo que pueda hacer por ti.**_

 _ **\- No, tranquilo –**_ susurró con una mueca parecida a una sonrisa _ **– ya has… siempre haces demasiado por mí. Más de lo que merezco.**_

 _ **\- Nah… idioteces –**_ dijo el rubio poniendo una mano en su hombro. – _ **Estoy aquí para ti.**_

\- _**¿Por qué no fuiste tú?**_ – dijo escondiendo su rostro entre sus manos – _**todo sería tan fácil…**_

Un silencio incómodo se instaló entre ambos. Ronald tenía su mirada fija en algún punto concreto del horizonte. Su respiración pesada su fundía con los sollozos de la pelirroja.

\- _**No lo sé…**_ \- dijo el chico finalmente – _**dicen que el amor es complicado. ¿Quién es? –**_ susurró pasando un brazo por los hombros de la pelirroja.

 _ **\- ¿Eh? ¿Q… qué…? -**_ balbuceó aún aturdida.

\- _**Pregunto que quién es, Kimmie. No creo que ese chico merezca tus lágrimas… pero, háblame de él.**_ – Finalizó con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- _**¿De verdad me estás preguntando esto?**_ – dijo con incredulidad.

\- _**Claro. ¡Oh, vamos! Somos amigos ¿no?. Pues los amigos se cuentan estás cosas. No me obligues a usar otros métodos…**_

\- _**¿Qué métodos? ¿Me vas a torturar para que hable?**_ – dijo con una sonrisa burlona

\- _**Pues… para tu información, Kim Possible, sí. Te voy a torturar. Con un ataque de… ¡cosquillas!**_ – dijo cogiendo a la pelirroja en brazos y comenzando su despiadado ataque.

\- _**¡Ron!**_ – dijo dando un gritito – _**Ronald, para**_ – dijo encogiéndose por las cosquillas – _**¡Ronald! Que me hago pis… ¡ESTÁ BIEN. TE LO CONTARÉ! ¡PERO PARA!**_ **–** chilló con la respiración agitada. – _**La verdad es que… es complicado. No sé por dónde empezar…**_ \- dijo rascándose la nuca.

\- _**Hmmm… ¿Por el principio?**_ – dijo el rubio burlón

\- _**Es que no… no tengo claro que tengamos un principio. Son… tantos años… y no… ¡No entiendo por qué ahora cambió todo! ¡No entiendo por qué ella!**_ \- gritó frustrada.

\- _**¿E… ella?**_ – repitió sorprendido

\- _**Yo… yo… mierda**_ – musitó la pelirroja bajando la mirada

\- _**Hey, Kimmie.**_ – Dijo cogiendo la cara de la pelirroja obligándola a mirarle – _**No hay ningún problema con eso… y ahora, dime ¿Quién es tu chica?**_

- _ **M… mi… ¿mi chica?**_ – preguntó sorprendida

- _ **Oh. Vamos… si no lo es no creo que le falte mucho. Me gustaría destacar que eres bastante irresistible…**_ \- dijo burlón

\- _**¡Cállate Ronald!**_ – rió dándole un golpe en su hombro.

De nuevo el silencio se volvió a instalar entre ellos. Por una parte, Kim tenía demasiado que asimilar y Ron entendía que no era bueno presionarla.

\- _**Es raro ¿sabes?**_ – susurró por fin la pelirroja – _**Somos… somos totalmente opuestas**_ – dijo mientras se encogía abrazando sus rodillas. _**– Ella… buscada en trece Estados…**_ \- suspiró – _**y al final soy yo quien acaba encontrándola a ella.**_

El rubio abrió los ojos sorprendido, pero no tuvo tiempo de interrumpir.

\- _**Somos… somos como dos caras de una misma moneda. Y sé que estoy violando todas las estúpidas leyes… pero se siente tan bien. Tan estúpido y temerario… y tan inevitable a la vez. "Como dos enormes asteroides a punto de colisionar…"**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Le había dolido. En el fondo le había dolido que desconfiara de ella. Y más por un estúpido robo insignificante. Y de diamantes. Pffffff. ¿De verdad se pensaba esa absurda pelirroja que se iba a conformar con una piedrecita? ¡PUES NO!

Shego abrió la puerta de su piso franco y la cerró con fuerza. ¿De verdad pensaba que iba a cambiar algo? Al fin y al cabo ella era la villana… no sería tan descabellado pensar que podría tener algo que ver… pero entonces ¿por qué le dolía aquella desconfianza por parte de la pelirroja?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Llevaban días intentando encontrar alguna pista, vigilando todas las joyerías de la ciudad en espera de un nuevo robo, rastreando y monitorizando a todos los posibles sospechosos… desde Lucy Diamond hasta… ¿por qué no decirlo?. Al fin y al cabo era una sospechosa más. Desde Lucy Diamond hasta Shego. Y nada. ¡NADA! Ni una maldita pista… nada. Era exasperante. Y agotador.  
Por no decir que Shego la ignoraba olímpicamente. ¡Sí! La ignoraba. Ni un "Princess", ni una sonrisa burlona ¡nada!

Se había encontrado con ella el otro día, mientras realizaba una de sus patrullas nocturnas por la zona del robo. Y allí estaba Shego. Con su traje verde y negro, que se ajustaba perfectamente a su cuerpo, marcando cada una de sus curvas.  
Estaba segura de que la había visto. Pero la ignoró deliberadamente. Simplemente tomo su casco y montó en su moto, levantando una enorme cantidad de humo al derrapar y tomando la avenida en dirección a las afueras a toda velocidad.  
En parte no le extrañaba que Shego tuviese "negocios" por allí. Todos sabían la clase de gente que se juntaba por aquella zona de madrugada…

 _ **CONTINUARÁ...**_


	8. Capítulo 8

**CAPÍTULO 8: "Si Mahoma no va a la montaña..."**

Nadie ignoraba a Kim Possible. Y menos a propósito. Tenía que admitir que su amago de encuentro del viernes pasado le había sentado como una patada en el estómago. ¿Por qué la había ignorado? Ni siquiera había hecho el amago de intentar atacarla… nada de palabras burlonas ¡NADA! Además, habían pasado cuatro días ¡cuatro! Y no había ni rastro de Shego.

Pero Kim Possible no la extrañaba. ¡No! Por nada del mundo. Simplemente le… ¿resultaba sospechoso? que Shego no diese señales de vida.

Pero, si Mahoma no va a la montaña… la montaña iba a ir a Mahoma. ¿Le iba a hacer una emboscada? No. Para nada… solo era una… "visita de cortesía" a su eterna Némesis.  
Al fin y al cabo, Kim debía velar por la seguridad de la ciudad y siempre es bueno vigilar de cerca a tus enemigos ¿no?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Por nada del mundo se iba a quedar otra noche en vela jugando a los espías para Drakken. Era absurdo… ¡Oh! Es cierto… aún no os he contado el último plan absurdo del "Barón del mal".  
En palabras de Drakken _"un pelotazo, el plan definitivo"… "una enorme bazofia para añadir a la lista"_ según Shego. En resumen: un enorme cargamento de cobre estaba a punto de llegar a puerto. Tres cargueros exactamente, propiedad de GoldFish Industries, una de las grandes compañías del sector.  
Por lo poco que sabía de su colega, durante su parón vacacional Drakken había estado haciendo algunos movimientos en bolsa. Básicamente estaba obsesionado con el cobre… _"Es un metal al alza… me desharé de él en poco tiempo… ya tengo compradores"._ Estupideces. Quería ganarse el favor de una compañía china vendiéndole el cobre para conseguir el armamento para "El plan definitivo". Estúpido Drakken y estúpidos planes de dominación mundial

¿Lo habéis entendido? Bien, Shego tampoco. Solo sabía que debía desviar aquellos barcos y las súplicas de Drakken estaban acabando con su paciencia.

Y por culpa de eso Shego estaba tumbada en su sofá, con un café en la mano y un dolor de cabeza terrible, buscando la forma de desviar los malditos cargueros. A poder ser sin hacer pedazos nada… en los últimos meses había conseguido mantener un perfil bajo y no quería problemas con los federales. Ya bastante tenía con los mocosos que jugaban a ser espías como para que tuviese a la policía detrás de ella.

Se levantó del sofá desganada y extendió los planos sobre la mesa. ¿Fácil? ¡Y una mierda! ¿Tendría Drakken una simple idea de lo monstruosamente enorme que era el maldito puerto? ¡Ni siquiera sabía a qué hora llegarían los malditos barcos! Además ¿cómo iba a arrastrar… tres… cargueros… monstruosamente grandes? AQUELLO ERA UN PLAN ABSURDO INCLUSO PARA DRAKKEN. ¡TENÍA QUE HABER ALGO DETRÁS DE TODA ESA BAZOFIA DEL COBRE!  
Suspiró frustrada y se pasó las manos por su cuello. Tenía mejores cosas que hacer en estos momentos como, por ejemplo… su cena. Pero por lo visto hoy era el día de "tocarle-las-narices-a-Shego" y el sonido del timbre la sacó de sus pensamientos.

\- **_ESTÚPIDOS SCOUTS. Juro que como vengáis otra vez con vuestras galletitas os volaré la cabe… ¿Kim Possible?_** – dijo con sorpresa al abrir la puerta – **_Me arrepiento de haberte traído a mi casa… ahora que sabes donde vivo ¿vas a venir a molestarme cada día? Podrías traer la cena por lo menos…_** \- finalizó burlona.

La pelirroja entró sin esperar una invitación. Se dirigió al salón y examinó la estancia rápidamente con la mirada. No, por supuesto que no. Tampoco esperaba que Shego tuviese el estúpido diamante en su salón.

\- **_Si, bueno. Gracias por aceptar la no-invitación a mi casa_** – dijo la morena apareciendo detrás de ella - **_¿Qué te trae por aquí? ¿Buscas algo, calabaza? Por tu cara de derrota tras tu escrutinio fallido diría que no lo has encontrado… -_** finalizó con burla.

\- **_No te hagas la tonta. Sabes por lo que he venido_** – dijo girándose y encarando a Shego.

\- **_Relaja las zarpas, gatita_** – susurró amenazante. – **_No sé por qué narices te has presentado en mi casa pero está claro que buscas algo. Deduzco que estoy en tu lista de sospechosos de algún crimen que no he tenido el placer de cometer pero te recuerdo que he estado de vacaciones estas últimas semanas. Quizás recuerdes algo… tu y yo… en este piso… ¿o hace falta que te refresque la memoria, Pumpkin?_** – finalizó mientras se acercaba peligrosamente al rostro de la adolescente.

Los ojos de Shego brillaban con fuerza, de un verde penetrante. Nunca los había visto así… bueno… quizás… quizás cuando se besaron. Quizás reflejaban, de alguna manera, sus emociones. Pero Kim estaba segura que ahora no querían decir lo mismo que la otra noche.

\- **_Yo…_** \- susurró la pelirroja alejándose – **_lo siento._** **_Esto… sigo algo estresada por el tema del diamante y eso_** – Kim se golpeó mentalmente. Era una escusa poco creíble hasta para ella. – **_Lo siento… de verdad que lo siento. Por… por desconfiar de ti._** – Aceptó agachando la cabeza.

¿Una disculpa? ¿Por parte de Kim Possible? Eso si que era increíble. Pero Shego era una persona realista… y sabía que la pelirroja no iba a confiar en ella tan fácilmente. A pesar de su nueva relación de ¿amistad-con-posibilidad-de-algo-más? Realmente no estaba muy segura qué significaba esa "posibilidad de algo más" pero… todo era posible para una Possible ¿no?

\- **_Si, lo que sea… disculpas aceptadas y esas cosas_** – respondió fingiendo desinterés

– **_¿Y todo esto?_** – preguntó señalando el desastre de planos, café y galletitas saladas en el que se había convertido el salón de la morena.

\- **_Oh, eso. Es el nuevo plan absurdo de Drakken_** – respondió sin darle demasiada importancia.

\- **_¡SHEGO! ¿Te das cuenta de lo que me estás diciendo? –_** gritó la pelirroja. – **_Se supone que… ¡podría detenerte!_**

 _-_ ** _Oh, vamos. Puedes estar tranquila… no pienso hacer nada. Es un plan demasiado absurdo incluso para mí… -_** dijo mientras se dejaba caer en el sofá.

\- **_¡¿Qué?!_** – gritó Kim sorprendida - **_¿Vas a rechazarlo? ¿Vas… vas a…?_**

\- **_No entiendo por qué te resulta tan extraño. Y puedes sentarte, no muerdo… a menos que me lo pidan_** – finalizó mirando intensamente a la pelirroja.

\- **_¡SHEGO!_** – gritó enrojecida

\- **_Vamos, Kimmie. Era una broma… Anda, ven…_** \- dijo señalando el sofá con la cabeza.

No demasiado convencida, Kim se sentó al lado de la morena.

\- **_Estás estresada_** – dijo la morena. – **_Por lo del diamante… asumo._**

 _-_ ** _Bravo Sherlock –_** respondió con sorna.

Shego rió con ganas. Definitivamente la Kim molesta era fascinante. Podría llevarla al límite…

\- **_Pero… confías en mí ¿no?_** – preguntó temerosa

La pelirroja pareció meditarlo por unos momentos y la ansiedad empezó a hacerse presente en Shego. Había sido una pregunta absurda, estaba claro que Kim no iba a confiar tan fácilmente en alguien como ella. Todo era culpa de sus absurdas esperanzas. Ilusa y estú…

\- **_Si,_** – respondió la pelirroja – **_confío en ti Shego._**

La morena no pudo evitar la sonrisa que se formó en sus labios. Nada de sonrisas falsas, burlonas… esta vez todo era real.

- ** _Entonces..._** – susurró – ** _te ayudaré… con eso… bueno… con lo del diamante. Realmente no tengo nada mejor que hacer…_**

\- **_¿Hablas en serio?_** – dijo girándose rápidamente

\- **_¿Tengo pinta de estar bromeando?_** – dijo alzando la ceja y sonriendo.

\- **_¡GRACIAS! Gracias, gracias, gracias, de verdad_** – chilló saltando a los brazos de la morena. **_– Pero… eres Shego… aún no me lo creo. YAIIIIIIII._** – Chilló de alegría.

\- **_Kim, cupcake. ¿Podrías bajarte? Es que pesas… un poco._**

 _-_ ** _Gracias –_** susurró depositando un corto beso en los labios de la morena antes de bajarse.

\- **_Hmmm… podría acostumbrarme a esto._**

\- **_¿A qué?_**

\- **_A tus besos_** – respondió sonrojando a la pelirroja – **_y a tu facilidad para ponerte roja._**

 ** _Y ahora… ¡vamos! ¡a la cama, Princess! Tenemos un diamante que encontrar…_** \- dijo cogiendo en brazos a la pelirroja de nuevo.

 ** _\- ¡Shego! Bájame ahora mismo ¡Shego!_**

La morena dejó a Kim sobre su cama y se posicionó encima de ella, sosteniendo los brazos de la pelirroja por encima de su cabeza. No se dio cuenta de lo íntimo de la posición hasta que notó el sonrojo furioso en las mejillas de la adolescente.

\- **_Hey. Tranquila, no muerdo…_** \- susurró antes de besar castamente sus labios – **_a menos que me lo pidan._** – Finalizó burlona. – **_Y ahora, Princess, vamos a dormir. Bueno… tú vas a dormir, yo quizás observaré un rato como duermes y lu…_**

\- **_¡Shego!_** – gritó tapándose el rostro con las manos - **_¿Te diviertes haciendo que me ponga roja como un tomate? Parezco una niña de cinco años…_**

\- **_Bueno…_** \- susurró acariciando el cuello de la pelirroja – **_quizás un poco. Pero solo porque eres absurdamente adorable. Ahora ¡duerme!_**

 ** _\- Mandona… -_** susurró la pelirroja dándole la espalda a Shego.

 ** _\- No es mi culpa si te gusta desafiarme –_** respondió pasando un brazo por la cintura de la pelirroja. **_– Buenas noches, Princess –_** susurró besando su cuello.

 ** _\- Bue… buenas noches Shego._**

¡UNA MISIÓN CON SHEGO! ¿En que narices estaba pensando? Aquello iba a salir mal… muy mal. Las detendrían a ambas… la acusarían de colaborar con el enemigo… seguramente estaba violando las leyes de medio mundo. Una locura. Una auténtica locura.

Aunque dicen que las mayores locuras son las que se hacen por amor…

 _ **CONTINUARÁ...**_

* * *

 ** _Capítulo algo más largo de lo normal y esas cosas..._**

 ** _La verdad es que la primera semana de curso siempre es un caos pero intentaré subir un nuevo capítulo el domingo. Lo de actualizar tres días por semana creo que ya no va a ser posible, la verdad, así que espero poder actualizar cada semana... o dos días por semana, y escribir algún que otro one-shot para compensar._**

 ** _Y recordad, vuestros REVIEWS me hacen feliz. Miau._**


	9. Capítulo 9

**Antes que nada, quería pedir disculpas por no actualizar durante todo este tiempo. Soy un desastre: perdí la contraseña de Fanfiction y, bueno, la verdad es que también me olvidé un poco de la existencia de este fanfic... y cuando lo (re)encontré tampoco tenía muy claro el rumbo que había tomado la historia. Y en un principio me planteé reescribirla entera. Finalmente me decidí a continuarla desde donde la había dejado, aunque no tengo muy claro que esto vaya a salir bien. El caso es que HE VUELTO (o eso espero).**

 **Ya sabéis, vuestros comentarios me hacen feliz y esas cosas.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 9: Frustración.**

Una parte de ella le decía que aquello iba a salir mal. Tremendamente mal. De hecho todo su cuerpo gritaba que aquello era una maldita locura. Y que empezar una misión a las 5 de la madrugada había sido una mala idea.

La pelirroja seguía cargando el equipaje en el maletero del coche de Shego. Un BMW i8 negro, con dos sutiles franjas verdes a los lados. Ridículamente ostentoso pero no demasiado llamativo. Muy Shego.

\- _**¡Kim!**_ – gritó Shego - _**¿Podrías darte un poco de prisa, cupcake?**_

 _ **\- Si me ayudaras a meter las cosas en el maletero igual acabaría antes… pero nada ¡Ahora ya nada! Ya lo he cargado yo todo**_ –gruñó la adolescente. - _**¿Nos vamos ya o qué?**_ – dijo sentándose en el asiento del copiloto y dando un portazo.

Shego rió y se dirigió hacia la puerta del copiloto.

\- _**No es un secreto que me gusta la velocidad… la adrenalina Kimmie. Sin renunciar nunca a la comodidad… y a la seguridad. ¿No crees que son hermosos estos sillones?**_ – susurró inclinándose sutilmente sobre la pelirroja y dándole una perfecta vista de su escote. – _**Y muy cómodos**_ \- Duh. Estúpida y sensual Shego. – _**Y bueno… como te iba diciendo, un coche especial también tiene que tener un sistema de seguridad… especial. Cuero. Importado de Nápoles. Precioso ¿no crees? –**_ dijo mostrándole el arnés que colgaba del asiento. Era parecido al que se usaba en los coches de carreras. ¿Shego habría competido con aquel coche? La verdad es que viendo el garaje de la villana no le sorprendería que algunos de aquellos coches fueran utilizados para carreras. Carreras… ilegales. Mierda. – _**Creo que es hora de ponerte esto**_ – dijo agitando el arnés – _**No queremos que te hagas… daño ¿verdad?**_ – susurró contra el oído de la pelirroja mientas pasaba una de las cintas por detrás de su espalda. La morena cogió dos de las cintas más pequeñas y las pasó bajo los muslos de la pelirroja, enganchándolas sobre su pelvis. – _ **Hmmmm**_ – susurró la villana – _**Creo que están demasiado sueltas ¿No crees, Kimmie?**_ _ **Quizás deba tirar un poco de ellas.**_ – La voz ronca de la villana se colaba en sus oídos mientras apretaba las cintas. La adolescente se revolvió en su asiento… H-mmm-mm. Mala idea. La fricción de las cintas envió una oleada de placer desde sus partes íntimas a todo su cuerpo y tuvo que morderse el labio para no gemir. – _**Listo**_ – susurró la villana cuando terminó de colocar el arnés a la pelirroja – _**Ahora podemos irnos…**_

Shego cerró la puerta con cuidado y se dirigió hacia el lado del conductor. Sonrió. Sin duda iba a ser un viaje divertido.

\- _**No suelo trabajar en compañía. Sin duda eres afortunada…**_ – dijo Shego acomodándose en su asiento – _**muy afortunada, Princess.**_

La morena encendió el reproductor de música y la voz de Diana Krall inundó el coche, bajó la ventanilla (cosa que Kim agradeció, porque comenzaba a notar... demasiado calor) y arrancó el coche, acelerando bruscamente. Las sujeciones de seguridad se tensaron y el cuerpo de la pelirroja impactó contra el sillón. Intentó ahogar un gemido… sin éxito. ESTÚPIDA ADOLESCENCIA Y ESTÚPIDAS HORMONAS.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Frustración" era la palabra que mejor describía el estado de la pelirroja en aquellos momentos. Cada frenazo era una tortura. Tenía los nudillos blancos de la tensión. ¡Se tiraría del coche con él en marcha con tal de parar aquello! Había perdido la noción del tiempo. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba Shego conduciendo? ¿Cinco horas? ¿Seis?

\- _**Sh… Shego**_ – dijo con la voz entrecortada – _**Ne… necesito parar. Me estoy haciendo… pis. Y creo que empiezo a marearme un poco…**_ \- definitivamente, no era su mejor excusa. Pero esperaba que sirviera de algo.

La villana intentó esconder una sonrisa.

\- _**Está bien**_ – concedió. – _**Además, se está haciendo tarde.**_

Shego torció hacia la derecha, saliendo de la interestatal. La iluminación era escasa y la carretera estaba prácticamente sin asfaltar…

\- _**Lo digo en serio Shego… ¿tienes alguna idea de a dónde vamos?**_ – la pelirroja empezaba a impacientarse.

\- _**¿A qué te refieres? ¿a dónde vamos, en general, o a dónde vamos ahora mismo? Supongo que querrás que te responda a ambas preguntas…**_ \- dijo tras hacer una pausa – _**Ahora mismo a… cualquier motel. Porque me estoy durmiendo. Sí, Princess, esta diosa griega también necesita dormir**_ – dijo con sorna. _**– Pero si te refieres a por qué llevo conduciendo ¿8 horas? aguantando tus protestas y sin intentar matarte... mi respuesta es… secreta.**_

 _ **\- Perfecto. Entonces la próxima vez que la Interpol haga una redada en tu casa yo tampoco te diré nada ni intentaré pararlos porque también es "secreto"**_ – dijo la pelirroja amenazante.

Después de aquella pequeña discusión se instaló un silencio demasiado incómodo en al coche pero, para el alivio de Shego, encontraron un pequeño motel de carretera en menos de cinco minutos. La villana estacionó el coche al lado de una vieja camioneta y se bajó, cogiendo las bolsas y dirigiéndose a la parte derecha, abriendo la puerta del copiloto para que la pelirroja bajara.

\- _**Espera un momento aquí… yo… voy a ver como es el sitio**_ – dijo dejando las bolsas en el suelo y dirigiéndose al interior del lugar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Había sido una mala idea lo de compartir habitación. La pelirroja seguía molesta con ella y, en parte, lo entendía. La confianza era una mierda… y la falta de ella más. ¿Quizás… una disculpa… una explicación? A Shego se le daba francamente mal aquello. Bufó, frustrada, y se sentó en la cama de matrimonio que ocupaba gran parte de la sala.

\- _**Kim. No… la verdad es que no estoy segura de que pueda hablar de esto contigo. Hay… digamos que hay una "convención de villanos", por decirlo de alguna forma, en California. La cena de inauguración es mañana por la noche y, no sé… pensé que podríamos averiguar algo. Ellos… ellos la verdad es que no saben que estoy de "vacaciones indefinidas" y que eso de sembrar el caos en GO ya no es lo mío**_ – admitió. - _**Y bueno… entonces recordé a Lucy. Lucy Diamond, supongo que has oído hablar de ella. Es… es una vieja amiga**_. _**Pero…**_ – susurró rascándose la nuca. – _**La verdad es que… quería protegerte. No creo que sea una buena idea entrar allí con Kim Possible del brazo y me gustaría que pudieses conservar tu cabeza.**_

La pelirroja abrió los ojos asombrada. Vale, quizás había exagerado un poco y Shego… Shego parecía realmente arrepentida por todo aquello.

 _ **\- Yo… lo siento –**_ admitió sentándose al lado de la villana _ **– Creo que he exagerado un poco. La verdad es que es… es una buena idea. Shego… infiltrada. Suena raro –**_ dijo apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de la morena.

\- _**Podrías… podrías venir conmigo.**_ – La pelirroja giró la cabeza bruscamente. – _**Hey, no me mires así. No es tan descabellado. Para la mayoría de ellos no eres más que un mito, nunca te han visto. Oh, vamos. Y es una cena de gala. ¡Hasta a mí me cuesta reconocerte cuando no llevas tu traje de super-princess-espía-adolescente!**_

Este último comentario le hizo ganarse un puñetazo en el brazo por parte de la pelirroja. Pero Shego no iba a frenar su chantaje tan fácilmente.

\- _**Oh, vamos.**_ – Dijo girándose y sentándose a horcajadas sobre la pelirroja – _**Por favor**_ – susurró mientras comenzaba a besar el cuello de la pelirroja. – _**Vamos Kimmie**_ – dijo mordiendo levemente su cuello. – _**Por favor**_ – dijo haciendo un puchero mientras comenzaba a mecer sus caderas.

\- _**¡ESTÁ BIEN! ¡ESTÁ BIEN! ¡IRÉ!**_ – estúpida adolescencia y estúpidas hormonas (otra vez)

\- _**Gracias**_ – dijo con una sonrisa sincera. – _**Muchas gracias.**_ – Finalizó, depositando un tierno beso en los labios de la adolescente. Sin prisa, sin apuros. La lengua de la pelirroja hacía tímidas incursiones en la boca de Shego. Y le encantaba. No pensaba pasar de allí y tampoco lo necesitaba. Al menos no esa noche. Y la verdad es que nunca presionaría a la pelirroja. Llevó su mano derecha a la nuca de la adolescente para profundizar más el beso y comenzó a trazar patrones aleatorios con su pulgar sobre la piel de la chica. Gemidos ahogados. Respiraciones entrecortadas. Y le encantaba. Definitivamente le encantaba Kim Possible mas que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo. Incluso más que respirar… pero quizás, ya iba siendo hora de hacerlo.

Se separó de la pelirroja de mala gana, con la respiración entrecortada. La adolescente reposó la cabeza sobre su hombro, intentando controlar su respiración. Tenía los labios hinchados y las mejillas sonrojadas. Perfecta. Sin duda, era perfecta. Aunque… aunque quizás había sido un poco brusca.

\- _**Oye Kimmie**_ – susurró mientras pasaba los dedos lentamente por la espalda de la pelirroja – _**si… si alguna vez no quieres que te bese o… o te sientes insegura**_ – siguió balbuceando – _**o lo que sea… solo dímelo**_ – dijo deteniendo sus movimientos – _**y pararé.**_

 _ **No quiero que te sientas obligada a nada o que pienses que soy una loca que solo quier…**_

Pero no pudo continuar con su discurso porque fue interrumpida por un beso de la pelirroja. Un simple roce de labios, pero suficiente.

\- _**Entendido.**_ – Dijo la pelirroja pasando los brazos por el cuello de la villana – _**Y gracias por ser tan perfecta, y por entenderme. Supongo que sabes que… emm… bueno… yo, yo nunca he estado con una chica…**_ \- comenzó sus balbuceos _**\- en… en realidad nunca he estado con nadie. Ya sabes… de… de forma sex… bueno, que nunca he hecho el…**_ –divagaba la pelirroja.

Y a Shego le parecía absurdamente tierno.

\- _**Hey. Tranquila.**_ – Dijo mientras dejaba pequeños besos sobre sus mejillas – _**Vamos a dormir, que mañana tenemos una cena. Tú y yo… y la élite del mal**_ – finalizó riendo y dejando que la pelirroja la abrazara, acomodándose para dormir. – _**Buenas noches, Princess…**_ \- susurró besando su cabeza.

 _ **CONTINUARÁ…**_


End file.
